The Odds Were Never In Our Favor
by The Tessa Potter
Summary: My take on the 1st Hunger Games.. Hope you enjoy, review, and follow! :D
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**The Odds Are Never In Our Favor**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Any Ideas from Suzanne Collins… I just um.. sorta changed it… so here ya go! Da first hunger games! =D**

President Snow stepped onto the pedestal, sharp and snake-like. He looks perplexed as if he cared about the districts. The crowd of Panem huddle as his cold, icy voice fills the square. "We have faced many troubles through war and battle in this generation. And as a reminder that we have not yet faced the hardest of battle, every year, the districts of Panem will reap 2 tributes, a male and female. The tributes will train in our fine facilities for 2 weeks, then they will be brought to an arena to fight to the death." The crowd gasps as they realize of what is ahead of them. "The last district standing, **(yes 2 people could've won back then.. its my fanfic..) ** will be brought back to their home districts, were they will be crowned and will receive riches and a house." President Snow's last words end with a sharp tone and he steps off the pedestal; disappearing in the cold building behind him. The crowds react to the speech and run home, hoping that they won't get reaped. The square is full of chatter as they tell their relatives what happened.

**YES, that is da first chapter! Left on a cliffhanger =) Next chapter, you'll meet da characters!**


	2. Chapter 2: Our Reactions

**Ok so here are your main characters!(from District 7) I will mostly POV on them.. Sorry! =P**

**District 7 Female: Tala Oviar **

**Age: 17**

**Personality: Very Loyal and VERY good with an axe.. Duh..**

**Relationship: Boyfriend is Levi.. (I know! They BOTH get picked! =O)**

**Relatives: A aunt who doesn't approve of Levi and her warm, friendly dad**

**District 7 Male: Levi Donique**

**Age: 17**

**Personality: Loves Tala to death and very protective. Also good with spears**

**Relationship: Girlfriend is Tala..**

**Relatives: A mom and 4 younger siblings, Vera, Timm, Isla, and Rikk (Dad died in war)**

**Levi**: My family gathers around the quaint TV in our house. As Snow finishes his last word, my sister is crying and Im already there to comfort her. "Shh .. don't you worry, you wont get picked", I say to Vera. She looks at me with her big, teary eyes and says, "But I will get picked I know it!" and she runs to her room, still crying. I want to follow her, but sometimes she just needs some alone time, so I head out to Tala's house and as I knock on the door, I can hear Tala eager to get out. Tala runs and hugs me while I kiss her temple. Its these little moments that we must cherish. I ask her " Did you see Snow's announcement?" Tala nods and I see a tear run down her cheek. I wipe it off and we just stand there, embracing on her sidewalk. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Tala's aunt peer through the window and I say "C'mon lets go." She seems oddly taking the news well and we walk off, hand in hand, to the woods, the only place I can think."

**Tala: **I take Levi's hand and we get to the woods, for some reason, that's his favorite place to go.. Levi faces me once were tucked away from the trees and he cups my face. "Tala please don't worry about getting picked, it's a 6-10,000 chance that you'll get picked." I nod and say," I know but the idea of it just seems so cruel… I-" I don't get to finish my sentence as Levi picks me up and kisses me for what seems like forever. I put my hands in his sandy-blond hair and it seems like silk. Once we break apart, I look into his green/blue bright eyes and he says "The reaping isn't until another month or so… Lets enjoy it while we can.." He ruffles my hair and deep down I feel a nagging feeling that somehow, I'll get picked ** Another chapter! Enjoy and review! Do you like it?**


	3. Chapter 3: The Reaping!

**Hi there! This is the Reaping Chapter! =O So letz begin!**

**Tala**: I wake up to my aunt ripping the covers off my bed. "Aunt! Stahppp!" I moan as I remember what day it is… Reaping Day… I get up while my aunt mumbles to herself, "They have no appreciation for what I do.." I take a bath and put on my mom's sundress from when she was my age. Its yellow with a lacey petticoat.. Oh how I wish my mother was still here… I walk to the district square and I see Levi.

**Levi:** My family goes inot their age groups, but before I go, I see Tala and I run to her. We end up colliding and fall on the floor She giggles and I help her up.. Once she's up, I kiss her gently and softly, she hold my hands and then I walk to the boys group. I try to find her face amongst the swarms of girls, but I can't find her. The escort for our district is sporting a bright green wig, and a sweeping bubblegum pink gown… She looks hideous. "Ahem… ladies and gentleman, it has come to the time for the reaping of the Hunger Games!" Her voice is full of joy and I feel sickened that the people in the Capitol actually will enjoy this. "May the odds be ever in your favor. Her screechy voice fills the square as her hand searchs for a name in the boys reaping bowl. She finally catches a name and whole square goes silent… "And the male tribute is… Timm Donique! Please come up to the stage!" I freeze as I watch my little brother terrified and teary, come to stage. Before I realize it, I'm shouting "I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER!" "Oh.. it looks like we have a volunteer! Whats your name?" I watch my brother get taken off the stage, yelling "No LEVI! NOO!" I finally spurt out,"Levi Donique.." The escort says," Oh, then that must have been your brother!" My brother was crying into my mom's shoulder, and she was trying to be strong, but I saw a tear run down her cheek while my other siblings all cried, except for Isla, little baby Isla, who has no idea what was happening. "Ok now time for the girls!"

**Tala:** I freeze when Levi volunteers… .. … I can already feel tears willing to come.. _Stop it Tala! He will come home! _I think to myself. I straighten up as the escort gets a girl tribute. She grabs a slip and time seems to go by as slow as possible. Her voice fills the air as she says "Tala Oviar" I stop… _What.. no.. this is real! Im just going to open my eyes and then wake up _I think to myself.. I can't.. can't.. I can't breath.. My face flushes with tears as I walk up the stage.. I see my dad in the audience and his eyes are full of tears.. Then I look at my aunt and she has no emotions.. Just what I thought. I can't even bring myself to look at Levi or his family. "Ok now shake hands!" I shake his hand and he squeezes my hand as if to say "Don't worry. I'll protect you"

**There you go! Reaping Chapter! =D Hope you enjoyed.. Yes this is a VERY long chapter….. Read,Follow, Review, Enjoy! New chapter everyday! (I hope)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not writing in a looooooooong time.. o I'll make this one long to make it up.. Next chapter Here we gooooo!-**

**Tala: **___Tala was standing in a beach, as a toddler, her mom holding her hand. The tide was coming in and the sky was dreary. "I love you Tala", the mom whispered .The mom falls to the ground, lifeless with a big wound in her chest. The blood is staining the crystal sand. "NOOO! Mommy!" , Tala screams. _

Tala whips her head up. Her brow is covered in sweat as she silently screams in the capitol bed. _It was only a dream_ , she says in her mind. Tala checks the clock. The escort (whose name is Nicia) walks in the capitol bedroom. "Get up! Get up! It's a very very important day! Training day!", Nicia whines in her shrilly voice. I kick off my covers and shoo away the escort. Nicia leaves the room and gingerly closes the door. I open the closet door and I find my training uniform, it's a black jumpsuit , like the one I will be wearing in the arena. "Are you ready?!" Nicia yells through the hallway . I quickly pull on the jumpsuit and run to the breakfast table. There I see Levi and I try not to make eye contact as I stuff myself with foods that I don't even know the name of.

**Levi:** My fork quietly cuts a piece of toast as I watch Tala gulf down delicacies of breakfast. After breakfast I try to confront her but she quickly leaves the table before I can get up. "Quickly, c'mon we have got to go to Training Center! We don't want to be last." Nicia shrills . In the elevator, my arm brushes with Tala's. Her arm is tense and pale. "Tala I-" "Stop it, just stop it. I know I'm gonna die in that arena, so it's best if don't attach to me",Tala exclaims. Her brunette head walks out of the elevator as I stare at her, shell-shocked. I try to follow her, but I lose her in the crowd of the other tributes. I scan the crowd and look for possible threats in the arena. _Ok, District One, Tall, Fit, better stay away from them.. _As I'm lost in my thought I walk into a very tiny District 12 girl. "Sorry", I mumble. She skimpers away to the edge of the crowd. "Okay! QUIET!" the trainer says. The whole room silences as if they're frozen. "Thank you. I am your trainer and today, you will be going to the stations and the guides are gonna help you train for the Hunger Games." I see everyone walk to the weapons station, including Tala. I get away from the crowd and walk to the edible plants section. Even though I live in District 7, I don't know what plants to eat. I flip through the booklet they have at the station and I spot one plant on page 13 that catches my eye. _Katniss root.. I wonder if that'll be in the arena.. _ When I finish, I set down the booklet and its already time to go. I find myself in the elevator with district 3, who talk the whole ride about microchips and how the arena might be constructed. I finally get to the 7th level and I see that Tala isn't there yet. I step into the washroom, and there's this tube that spews water out of another tube. I press a button and hot, lava water comes out and hits my face directly. "AAHHHHH" I hop out of the tube and decide to not wash. I change quickly and jump into bed, which is 10 times cozier than the one I have at home.


End file.
